This invention relates to a fabrication technique of a semiconductor device and a technique for semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a fabrication method of a semiconductor device wherein a silicon germanium film is formed on a semiconductor substrate and also to a technique effective in application to semiconductor devices.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 6(1994)-69131 of Ashikaga et al., a low pressure CVD method and an atmospheric pressure CVD method for the formation of an SiGe film are considered, and a novel SiGe film-forming method of overcoming the drawbacks of the former methods is proposed.